Aku Bukan Cinderella
by princess haru
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis tomboy,selalu membuat onar, untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ibunya./Bagimana reaksi Naruto jika mengetahui kalau dirinya bukan putri kandung ibunya?/Terinspirasi dari film india Dil hai tumhara
1. Chapter 1

Aku bukan cinderella

(terinspirasi dari dil hai tumhara)

pair : sasufemnaru, sasokarin

genre :AU, family,Romance,Gender-Bender,typo(s) ,

Selamat membaca !

Kediaman rumah keluarga Namikaze, hari ini dirundung duka atas kematian kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil bersama istri keduanya, Uzumaki Kushina. Semua orang datang mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan memberikan dukungan moril kepada istri pertama alm. Minato- Namikaze Sara dan putri tunggalnya, Namikaze karin.

(Flasback waktu tiba di rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar kecelakaan.)

Sara tiba dirumah sakit Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pasien yang dia kenali sebagai sahabatnya dan juga selingkuhan (cinta pertama) suaminya- Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa lagi, dan juga merupakan korban kecelakaan mobil yang dikemudikan Minato,suaminya.

Dia memandang jasad Kushina dengan perasaan campur aduk antara marah dan kecewa, karena dirinya dihianati oleh sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara karena berselingkuh dengan suaminya, kemudian sedih karena sahabatnya kini telah tiada.  
>Serta bahagia karena tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilnya mulai sekarang..<br>Kemudian jenazah Kushina dibawa ke kamar mayat oleh petugas rumah sakit.

Sara pun melangkah- kan kakinya menuju ruangan Sang suami yang kini dirawat.  
>Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, orang lewat dan tiga belokan, Sara pun sampai di ruang rawat Minato. Kriett...! Sara pun membuka ruangan itu dengan pelan, kemudian dia masuk kedalam ruang rawat sang suami.<br>Disana terbaring suaminya,Namikaze Minato dengan banyak perban ditubuhnya disana-sini.

Minato memandang istrinya yang kini telah berada disampingnya, digenggamnya tangan istrinya itu, kemudian dia memohon maaf.

" Maaf, maafkan aku Sara. Tolong jangan salahkan Kushina, karena ini semua salahku, aku sudah mengancamnya agar dia mau menikah denganku" ucap Minato sambil menggenggam tangan Sara sambil terisak.

" Sudah Minato, jangan banyak bicara lagi, kau harus istirahat" jawab Sara yang juga terisak dan tak sanggup melihat kondisi suami yang begitu dicintainya.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi Sara, tolong maafkan Aku dan Kushina. Tolong jaga putri kami Naruto, dia masih terlalu kecil dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang semua ini." mohon Minato dengan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan (mengap-mengap xD)

Sedangkan Sara mengangguk pelan, pertanda "ya" karena tidak sanggup bicara karena tangisnya.

"Rawat dia seperti kau merawat putri kita Karin" ucap Minato kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tiitt.. Tiitt.. (Bunyi alat pendektesi jantung)

Sara memandang alat pendektesi tersebut yang menunjukan garis lurus panjang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
>Kemudian seorang perawat datang menggendong seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang dan berusia 1,5 tahun dengan perban dikepalanya.<p>

" Nyonya, anak ini menanggis terus dan terus memanggil ibunya." kata si perawat menjelaskan kondisi Naruto.

Sara pun mengambil alih Naruto dari gendongan suster, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu dengan Naruto yang menjerit nangis di gendongannya.

-Bersambung-

A/n :

ini fic pelampisan stress Naru yang masih hutang untuk melanjutan fic Sfn naru yang lain.

Akhir kata ripiw please ^0^

sign out

Naruhime 


	2. Chapter 2

Aku bukan cinderella

(terinspirasi dari dil hai tumhara)

pair : sasufemnaru, sasokarin

genre :AU, family, Romance, Gender-Bender, typo(s) ,

keterangan :

Naruto : 20 tahun

Sasuke : 23 tahun

karin : 26 tahun

sara : 48 tahun

sasori : 25 tahun

balesan review ::

-Sadistic

ini udah lanjut trimakasih udah ripiew. Tapi klaw sempat log in ya biar mantap lagi

-XM

apakah ini masih pendk ? Makash udah riview^^

-thytwofy

ini udah lanjt^^

-aichan14

pengennya ingin diubah beberapa. Ini udah lnjt^^ mksh udah mampir^^

-Euishifujoshi

ini udah update euis. Udah panjang loem word nya?^^

-SasuNaru UchiMaki70

mksh udah ripiew .ini udah update^^

- yukiko senju

ini udah udpate^^ .masih kurang panjang wordnya?

- 1 zadita uchiha

Naru-chan udah tabah ko'. Mksh udah mampir^^

- Aiko Michishige

ini udah update^^

- Namikaze Eiji

insyaallah klau naru udah punya laptop nanti bakal dipanjangin wordnya, Ei. :p

-uzumaki namikazehaki

ini udah  
>Lanjut...^^<p>

-kazekage ashainuzukaasharoya niv

ini udah lanjt. Ia haru memang share di group^^

-

makash udah ripiew^^ ini udah lanjt..

- SafOnyx Reizza

silahkan difavs. Dan salam kenal juga dari naru ^o^

Makasih untuk yang udah menfavs dan follow,pembaca silent readers...^^oke langsung saja...

Selamat membaca !

Chapter 2 : Sasori

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan dua kasur ukuran mini yang cukup untuk satu orang dewasa dengan tirai berwarna biru sebagai pembatasnya.

" Suiit..suiitt.." sebuah siulan atau godaan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sebahu.

" Wah, pagi-pagi udah rapi nih kak ? " ujar gadis 20 tahunan itu, sambil merapikan blezer yang di pakai seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'

"Hari ini kakak ada interview pekerjaan di galleri, Imuto."Jawab seorang gadis bersurai merah-Karin, yang usianya 6 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.

" Naru doain dech, supaya kak Karin, diterima di galleri itu " doanya tulus dari hati.

" Hmm.. Kau juga cepatlah cari pekerjaan,biar tidak dirumah terus" ucap karin memberi petuah kepada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Iya,iya nanti aku juga akan cari perkerjaan, sekarang lebih baik kakak berangkat saja" ujar Naru sambil mendorong Karin keluar dari kamar . Ck adik durhaka *ditendang

"Hmm.."guman Karin sambil ngelus dada dalam hati melihat sikap adiknya.

Walau bukan terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya, Karin tetap menyayangi "adik"-nya.

-SKIP-

Di ruang makan tampak terlihat lenggang karena cuma Naruto saja yang menikmati sarapan paginya. Kakaknya, Karin sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu.  
>Lalu ibunya ?<br>beliau sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kantornya.

"..." Naruto diam sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia pergi keluar rumah dengan menggunakan sepada, hari ini dia akan mengunjungi rumah sahabat kecilnya.-Sasori.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di depan rumah Sasori. Setelah memarkirkan sepadanya, Naruto menghampiri Sasori yang juga kebetulan berada dihalaman rumah sambil membawa boneka kayu ukuran besar yang diberinama "Haruko" ditangan kanannya. Di rumah sederhana itu Sasori tinggal sendirian karena orang tua Sasori sudah meninggal sejak Sasori berusia 9 tahun dan neneknya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi Saso, Haruko " sapa Naruto pagi itu.

" Selamat pagi juga Naru.." Sasori membelas sapaan Naruto disertai senyuman .  
>*authormeleleh*<p>

Kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan disertai canda tawa, tak lupa Sasori menggerakan boneka "Haruko" dengan tangannya disertai suara. (seperti boneka susan)

" Naru, tiga hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Tokyo selama satu tahun " ujar Sasori memberi tau soal ke- pergiannya.

" Kenapa mendadak sekali Saso, dan kenapa kamu baru beritau aku sekarang." Naruto kaget atas berita kepergian Sasori yang menurutnya mendadak itu.

" Maaf, mendadak memberitahukan soal ini kepadamu,Naru." ujar Sasori Sendu.

" Tiga minggu yang lalu, ada seseorang yang menawariku perkejaan mengisi acara pertujukan di tau sendiri, cita- citaku adalah menjadi pemain seni yang hebat dan terkenal dan di Tokyo aku bisa mewujudkan impianku itu. " Lanjutnya lagi.

" Kalau begitu Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan Hiroko, sering-seringlah kirimi aku surat jika kamu sudah berada di Tokyo " ujar Naruto mengerti dengan perasaan sahabat kecil yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

" Tentu, jika aku ada waktu untuk menulisnya " candanya (sasori).

"Hahahaha..." Kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersmbng di chap depan-


End file.
